


How to ask her out

by Melie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach se demande comment avouer à Claire ce qu'il ressent pour elle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to ask her out

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi, écrit avant que je découvre l'orientation méta de Zach...

Elle : Oh mais je suis un monstre !

Moi : Un monstre, un monstre, tout de suite les grands mots !

… oui. Non. Peut-être. Oh, si, ça le fait.

"Un monstre, un monstre, tout de suite les grands mots !"

Et quoi après ?

"De toute façon, ça ne change rien pour moi…"

Pour moi, ou à mes yeux ?  
"De toute façon, ça ne change rien à mes yeux…"

Pour moi. Ou non, rien.

"De toute façon, ça ne change rien… je t'aimerai toujours…"

Un peu trop mélo, mais bon…

"Et puis, c'est super cool ! Il ne peut rien nous arriver ! Toi, tu es invincible, et moi…"

Et moi quoi ? Et moi je suis le pauvre gars qui te court après.

"Zach, je serai toujours là pour te protèger…"

Pourquoi pas, tant qu'on est dans le mélo, autant y rester… enfin, normalement, c'est à moi de la protéger, mais on dirait qu'elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi…

Pas besoin de moi…

"Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, mais moi, j'ai besoin de toi !

\- Oh Zach…"

Oh Zach… mouais.

Autant tout recommencer.

 

Alors… j'arrive, tranquille, comme d'hab…

"Ecoute, Claire, j'aimerais te parler d'un truc."

Naturel, faut que je sois naturel. Bon, elle me rejette un peu au début, d'autres choses à faire… je finis par capter son attention… en faisant le pitre, peut-être.

"Ecoute, Claire, en fait…"

Ah non, répétition.

"En fait, tu vois, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que… ça fait un bon moment que je craque sur toi et… je me demandais si tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi."

Ouais. Ouais, ça le fait.

"Zach, mais… tu sais… je suis un monstre !

\- Un monstre, un monstre, tout de suite les grands mots !"

Et on enchaîne. Et voilà.

Comme sur des roulettes.

 

**FIN**


End file.
